A what?
by jubileena
Summary: Leni Loud, the Loud house's ditz, has been contacted for something special. However, it means keeping where she goes everyday a secret from her friends and family. Can Leni keep her relationships and still keep her secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, snowflakes, I'm back with a new Loud house story. So, please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. I don't own the Loud house.**_

It was a rainy fall afternoon when all the Loud children got home from school. Once inside, everyone went to do their own thing until dinner. Everyone either went to their friend's house, to their rooms, or took a nap. Leni Loud decided to go sew since no one else was available. She walked up the stairs to her room and closed the door.

"Ok, let's see what I can do."Leni said setting everything up to sew.

Leni was all ready to go when she knocked her school notebooks over, causing her papers to go everywhere on the floor. Leni was picking them up when she noticed a folded piece of paper. Curious, she opened it to see:

'We have been watching you. We think you'll be a great addition to our team, meet us at the cafe and we will talk. Meet us at 6:00 tonight.'

Leni looked at the clock, it was 4:00, she had about an hour, but she needed to get ready to go soon. She decided to wait until later before sewing. She put on a jacket, grabbed her umbrella and headed for the door.

"Don't be late for dinner."Rita called.

"Ok."Leni said before leaving.

It wasn't long before Leni arrived at the cafe. She saw no customers, only a middle aged man working at the counter. She walked up to him and sat down. He looked at her. She showed him the note, to which, he nodded at.

"Yes, you're here on time."the man said."We are an organization of secret agents. We think that you have potential to help us. What do you say?"

It didn't take long for Leni to answer.

"Ok!"Leni exclaimed.

"Great, come with me."The man said as he took her to the back.

The two walked into the kitchen and the agent opened what appeared to be the freezer. After the code was entered, the two walked into the secret headquarters.

"So, this wasn't a cafe?"Leni asked.

"No, it's been a cover."A woman said.

"Ah, agent Blue, how was your mission?"The man asked as Leni looked around the high tech, yet chilly, headquarters.

"Great chief. The museum is safe."Blue said.

"Great. Leni, come here, please, we need to talk."The chief said.

Leni walked over to the two, ready to find out what was going on.

 _ **What is going on? Stay turned, dear readers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back, snowflakes, with a new chapter of 'A what?'. I hope you enjoy.**_

Leni,still confused, walked to the man and the young woman. She was more than ready to find out about what was happening.

"I'm ready."Leni said, happily.

The man, Mr. Hush, walked up to her and looked at the girl. His gray eyes sparkled, he brushed back his dark brown hair before sighing.

"Leni, we thought that we should recruit you to join us."Mr. Hush said.

Leni nodded, she understood a bit better now.

"You know that we want you to become a spy. And that means keeping it a secret, right, sweetie?"Agent Blue asked, her blue eyes were determined.

"I understand. I've gotten better with secrets."Leni said.

The two nodded, they had faith in the teen. Agent Blue was fixing her bun as she tried to explain the next issue.

"If you tell anyone about this, we will have to take drastic measures."Agent Blue said.

Leni, however, was not hearing any of it. She just wanted to do it.

"I'll do it!"Leni exclaimed from excitement. The two adults looked at the girl, and we're confused.

"We should really explain some things to you about this."Mr. Hush said.

The three sat down and got comfortable. They had a lot to explain, and Leni was pressed for time.

"We understand that you used to have problems keeping secrets, but you're working on it. We understand, but you need to try your best to keep this a secret. If you tell anyone about being a spy, we will have to either kill you or erase your memory of everything. We'd erase your memories of the cafe, of the message, of us, everything. Do you understand?"Mr. Hush asked.

Leni nodded, she was determined to do this. She would never expect what was a condition of this.

"We'll need you here everyday from 4 in the afternoon, until 11 at night."Agent Blue said.

Leni started to flip out. She had things to do, and everyday? What would she tell her friends, her family? Surely they would get suspicious about where she goes everyday. Leni knew it wouldbe risky, but she was confident that she could handle this.

"I'll do it."Leni said, happy.

"Great, seeyou tomorrow, we have much to discuss."Mr. Hush said.

Leni left soon after, only to find that it was 10 at night, Leni was not only 2 hours late for dinner, but it was time for bed. Leni rushed home and hoped that she wouldn't get caught.


End file.
